


Reconciliation

by RandomFan1001



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Good Mom Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), I'm angsty okay deal with it, Reconciliation, Season three is dark, Spoilers, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan1001/pseuds/RandomFan1001
Summary: [BIG SPOILERS for Season 3] After weeks of being forcibly hidden away from the real world and the mindscape, TKO begins to think of what he had lost in the pursuit of fun. Desperate to leave the subconscious, TKO plots a daring escape, which forces KO to come to the realization that not everyone can be reasoned with the same way.





	1. Self-reflect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome! This originally started as me wanting to write my opinions on season three in a cohesive story. I'm in a phase where I'm binging OK KO, and coming up with my own theories. If you don't agree with anything I say, that's fine; I always love to have discussions with people about varied theories and opinions. This story is a way for me to get into fanfiction, while also acting as a vent and a big brain dump.

The subconscious was cold and dark, void of all emotion, feeling, or connection to the outside world. There was nothing for him there. No home, no games, no window to the outside, and no punching bag. Just himself, a half-eaten cookie, and a disgusting puddle of tears formed from his weakness. His voice was hoarse from the amount of time he had been screaming, banging on the floor of the subconscious with a heated fervour. After a while, his voice had faded to a croak; a whisper. Something unbecoming of a great hero such as him.

TKO hated being locked away. He despised it with every fibre of his being. The subconscious was even worse than the cage in his opinion. At least with the cage, he was up top. He had KO-Vision, and he had light. The house was even better, and for a while, it seemed as though the relationship between he and KO was getting better. But here, locked away within the darkest parts of KO's mind, TKO was hopelessly alone. He had no way to get out. He was stuck with his thoughts on a loop like a hamster on a wheel.

Why did he have to relapse? Why couldn't he have just followed his mom's stupid rules? Regardless of how strongly he opposed to them, he should have listened. Anything, _anything_ would be better than his current predicament. Within the dark of the subconscious, TKO was unable to tell how much time had passed, but it surely had to be more than a week.

_More than a week... for KO to leave him to rot..._

TKO pounds the floor, grunting angrily. Hot tears build up in his eyes, causing his eyeliner to run. Stupid mommy for her lack of waterproof eyeliner. Stupid KO for locking him away for weeks without so much as a glance. Stupid TKO for giving into his comfort feelings; anger, and the need to feel strong. He was born from them after all; an outlet for KO so he could remain the golden boy, while TKO became the hated one- the feared one.

But even after everything that had been done, TKO knew he couldn't blame KO for it. The first days of banging his fists onto the floor had the alter ego despising KO. It made him want to claw his way to the surface, beating KO mercilessly for all he had done to him. But while the tantrum ensued, he found a small voice in his ear whispering the truth to him. A truth he didn't want to hear.

TKO hadn't asked to be born. He didn't ask for stupid Shadowy Figure to make KO manifest his anger and powerlessness into a personified entity. He was perfectly content with being an outlet for KO and his emotions because he wasn't able to think; to feel. But Shadowy had given him life; had allowed him to experience things on his own.

But that had nothing to do with KO. The young hero was naive, and always trusting of the people around him. No one could have foreseen what had happened during that day in the clearing. But since then, KO was stuck with TKO; an unwanted part of himself with thoughts and feelings. Of course a kid 6-11 years of age wouldn't know what to do with him. TKO didn't even know what to do with himself.

That's what TKO's inner monologue kept telling him. But on the days where his anger and hopelessness were at their peak, he would curse KO out with every name under the sun. It was on those days that TKO yearned for freedom the most. But he knew that day would never come. He had seen the emotionless look in KO's eyes as they descended the elevator that day. He had heard the dead tone in KO's voice as the elevator doors closed.

Now he was in the subconscious, without a single glimmer of hope in sight. No way to get back to his house. There was nothing for him in the subconscious; nothing to let the alter ego feel alive. All there was for him was a cookie with hate and irony written all over it, alongside his thoughts. It felt to TKO as though he would be stuck in the subconscious forever; completely forgotten about by KO and the residents of the plaza.

That was until there was a glimmer of light; a glimmer of hope. Merely a speck, hovering around the far corner of the subconscious, but a glimmer of hope nonetheless.

On the first day he had noticed it, TKO had teleported to the speck and managed to grab it from the air as one would do with a lightning bug. He had begun to push his power into the speck, growing it until it was large enough for him to see through. He had managed to hear things, like KO yelling in excitement. He had watched the young hero tackle Professor Venomous. He had heard the professor proclaim that he was Laserblast; that he was KO's father. It was from then that TKO began to reach into the KO-Vision, desperate to force his way out to fight the man who had abandoned them. KO's distress had been enough to open the hole wider. He could taste freedom,

Until KO forcefully willed him away, the hole becoming nothing more than a speck. Then, nothing at all.

Throughout the next few days? weeks?, TKO had managed to pin down the speck more often. The times the speck had appeared had all correlated to when KO was deep in thought; when he was thinking about Laserblast and Professor Venomous. It was then that the anger and powerlessness had seeped its way into the speck, causing it to grow. During those times, TKO made his move to escape his confinement. But every time, KO would force him down back into the subconscious.

Until one day, the hole got too big.

* * *

TKO was sitting on the ground, looking up at the expansive ceiling of the subconscious, when he noticed a faint glow near him. Instantaneously, the alter ego jumps up. Forcing some of his energy into it, the long-haired hero watched as the scene in front of him became larger. It appeared as though KO was surrounded by... kittens? Frowning to himself, TKO wills the image to be big enough that he could see the whole picture, pleasantly surprised by the lack of resistance felt. KO was in what seemed to be an animal shelter, surrounded by adorable kittens. Next to him, Rad was nuzzling a kitten with a bowtie.

"Hey, you okay little buddy?" TKO hears Rad ask. The alien had set the kitten in his left hand, the small animal curling up in it. Rad grins to himself and holds the fragile animal close to his chest. Reaching his other hand down, the alien begins to absentmindedly pet the kitten, his eyes narrowed in concern as he turns to KO. "Anything you need to talk about? Teacup and I are kinda worried."

TKO then hears KO's reply, "No, I'm okay Rad!" The hero insists. Just from the tone of the voice itself, TKO could imagine the overly bright, chipper smile plastered on his other half's face. "I'm feeling a lot better than I have been in the past few days! I think the kittens are helping."

Upon hearing that, TKO frowns, gripping the edges of the hole tightly. It was true. KO didn't want him; he was glad to be able to rid himself of his alter ego. After all, wasn't this what the hero wanted? He was level 4, hung out with Rad and Enid, and finally knew about his father. It was clear that there was no room for TKO in KO's world. The alter ego grits his teeth, the hot, angry, and pitiful tears welling up in his eyes. Frustrated, TKO throws his left fist through the hole with an angry grunt. It was then that TKO watches KO look down in alarm. KO's left arm was sparking purple electricity, the wristband becoming a deep purple. TKO faintly hears Rad's shocked cry as the alter begins to force himself through the hole. It begins to shrink, causing a feeling of panic to run through TKO's veins. It was now or never.

With a determined cry, the alter ego forces himself through the hole, his world of darkness being forcefully exchanged for one of bright light.

Out in the real world, KO flinches and hunches over, much to the surprise of Rad. The alien gawks in terror as he watches KO begin to tightly grip his knees. The young boy begins to groan, desperately fighting to keep control over his body. It was his fault; he had let his emotions get the most of him. Everything with Professor Venomous and Laserblast had gotten to him, and this was one brain dump he couldn't force upon his friends. It was his fault; he had mulled his thoughts over in his head instead of talking about them with Rad, Enid, or even his mommy. It was his fault that he couldn't keep control.

That's the last thing KO thinks as he's forced to the subconscious. Sitting up, the young hero looks around the void of darkness. Frowning to himself, he begins to walk around the blank depths of his mind. As he walks, he begins to see craters on the floor, a clear demonstration of TKO's rage and anguish. A growing feeling of fear climbs KO's spine as he wanders around the wasteland. Then, he suddenly stops and recoils.

Looking down, KO notices he had stepped in a puddle. The young hero looks next to the puddle and sees a half-eaten cookie, long since stale after the weeks of being there. KO kneels and pokes his finger in the puddle, a creeping suspicion as to what the liquid was growing in the back of his head. Frowning, KO smells the liquid on his finger, before putting his finger into his mouth. The taste of salt greets him.

They were... tears? KO looks around the subconscious once again, a sinking feeling punching him in the stomach.

_ What the cob did he do to TKO? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is complete! It's definitely a lot shorter than I like, but it's a nice segway to the upcoming schedule. If you happen to like the story, that's great! Don't expect consistent uploads though. It takes time for my brain to formulate what I'm going to say. Also, Grammarly made this look so much longer than it actually is. So expect longer chapters in the future. Any feedback is appreciated.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKO manages to escape KO's mind. But, what is he to do when Rad and Enid come to bring their friend back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm really happy with the amount of support the first chapter has gotten. Thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, or left kudos. It made my heart super tingly to see.

Upon emerging from the darkness of KO's mind, TKO finds himself surrounded by hissing kittens. The alter blinks away the salty tears carried over from the subconscious and looks around the foreign area. Rad was standing in front of the kittens, finger extended towards TKO. The alter ego was surrounded by one of Rad's beams. The alien teen grits his teeth, sweat forming on his forehead.

"H-Hey! Let KO back, TKO!" Rad orders angrily. Despite the front the alien was giving, TKO could still pick up on a subtle quiver in his voice. The kittens hiss, seemingly agreeing with what Rad had said. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

TKO rolls his eyes, his fist sparking with purple energy. The alter ego stares the alien down, the electricity sparking even more. He menacingly glares, a purple aura swelling from around him. Punching his way through the beam, TKO leaps out and makes a break for the door. A sinking feeling of panic roots itself in his stomach. He didn't have time for this. Surely KO was already trying to find his way back from wherever he was inside his head.

Throwing the door open with all his might, TKO dashes into the parking lot of the plaza. He faintly hears Rad yelling after him as he runs. Looking around, TKO notices other residents of the plaza looking at the scene. This included Carol and Mr. Gar, who were walking hand in hand towards the bodega. The alter ego hisses angrily as Carol runs into the bodega, and Mr. Gar runs towards him. 

As soon as it started, it seemed as though his plan was falling apart; crumbling around him. He didn't even have a plan, aside from taking over KO's body and being free. But, he couldn't go back to the subconscious. To not be sent back, TKO had to make sure not to hurt anyone, lest KO tries to defend them from the inside. He also had to make sure that they didn't start trying to boost KO's positive emotions. To accomplish that part of the plan,

TKO would have to run away from the bodega.

He just needed to find somewhere new; somewhere where neither he nor KO knew anyone. If TKO could do that, he wouldn't have anyone breathing down his neck, and he'd finally be able to be free. However, his teleportation powers were too short distance for the alter ego to teleport out of the country. Grumbling to himself, TKO begins to run down the parking lot towards the road. 

Suddenly, a fireball whizzes past his head. Taken aback, TKO spins around. Enid was running towards him, with Rad and Dendy following. Carol was close behind them, a look of concern on her features. If only they knew what he had to deal with. The alter ego grunts and sends a purple power fist in their general direction, blasting the ground in front of them. Satisfied, TKO turns around and begins to run again, only to run into something. Looking up, he realizes it was Mr. Gar. Spinning around again, he realizes he was now surrounded. 

TKO raises his fists and hisses at the heroes, spinning around like a cornered animal. "Let me go!" He commands. Much to his surprise and the shock of the heroes, his voice comes out as nothing more than a croak. His voice sounded so weak, and stupid, and it burned every time he tried to speak.

Regardless of how weak his voice sounded, it was clear to TKO that they wouldn't stop until their golden boy, KO, was back safe and sound. And TKO hated that. The alter ego slams his electrified fist into the cement of the parking lot, propelling him up into the air. He lands on the roof of the bodega, looking down upon the heroes with a firm glare.

Carol steps forward cautiously, her hand extended towards TKO, "KO, honey, please-"

"NO!" TKO hisses, his voice breaking. He raises his fists again, in a deadly stare-off with the residents of the plaza. "It's TKO, and I refuse to go back there! You can't make me!"

TKO watches as his mother wilts like a flower, Mr. Gar standing next to her supportively. He rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner, his fists sparking once again. Another fireball flies towards him, forcing him to dodge it. Looking back down upon the heroes, TKO notices Enid glaring fiercely at him. 

"I thought you and KO were on better terms!" Enid shouts. Frowning, the cashier hurls another fireball in TKO's direction. "But you haven't changed at all!"

TKO grunts and hurls a power fist in the direction of the fireball, the two colliding to form a smokescreen. From the smoke, TKO finds himself seized by Rad's beam. Before he can retaliate, the beam throws him down towards the parking lot of the plaza. Using the momentum of the fall, the alter ego slams his fist down, causing the cement to crack. 

As the smoke clears, TKO finds himself crouched on all fours, growling animalistically at the heroes. Purple electricity sparks off of his body and dances across the ground. The alter ego finds himself backed into a corner, with the heroes surrounding him. His purple eyes dart around as he looks for a way to escape. Upon seeing none, TKO realizes that the only way to leave the bodega would be to fight.

"Back... off!" TKO roars, lunging at Enid. He reels back an electrified fist and throws it towards her. Just as it hits, Enid disappears, a log replacing her. TKO splits the log in half with an angry cry, flipping in the air so he can face the other heroes. Sparks dance across his body, "If you won't leave me alone, I'll make you!"

With a battle cry, TKO leaps towards Rad. The alien quickly ensnares TKO in a beam, throwing him up into the air. The alter ego goes flying, spinning through the air. Using his ability to fly, TKO looks down at the heroes, before zooming down towards them. He extends his fists, which were engulfed in a roaring purple fire. Yelling, TKO collides with Rad, knocking the alien across the parking lot and into the woods. 

"Rad!" Enid shouts, concern etched into her voice and her features. The ninja begins to dash towards TKO, her features darkening. As she runs, a dark shadow begins to emerge from below her, before towering over her.

Turning around menacingly, TKO notices the ninja running towards him. Baring his teeth like an animal, the alter ago sends a barrage of electrified power fists in Enid's direction. The ninja replaces herself with a log decoy, appearing again behind TKO. With a mighty cry, she kicks TKO up into the air, with her shadow spirit catching him.

TKO begins to thrash around wildly, yelling at the top of his lungs as he struggles to escape. Enid takes a saddened look at the scene, before disappearing into the woods to look for Rad. Sparks of electricity fly off of TKO as he squirms. It couldn't end like this. He refused to be sent back to the subconscious. He  _knew_ that as soon as KO took back control, he was as good as forgotten. 

He ignores the footsteps of Mr. Gar, Carol, and Dendy as they walk up to him. TKO glares daggers into each of them, snarling in hostility. A fiery purple aura surrounds TKO and begins to expand, pushing the shadow spirit back and forcing it to release him. The alter ego falls to the ground, his face shadowed by his hair. He breathes heavily, before spinning around and sending a large blade of concentrated electricity in the spirit's direction. It rips through the shadow, causing it to break apart.

After that, TKO whips his head around to look at the heroes in front of him, fire dancing in his eyes. Mr. Gar steps forward in front of Carol and Dendy, looking down upon TKO with a stern expression, before being pulled back by Carol. The worried mother bends down and looks at TKO with a look of desperation in her eye. 

Before Carol can even open her mouth though, TKO interrupts her, "No, mom! I'm not going back there!" He snaps hotly, voice still raspy. Sparks begin to shoot off of TKO's fists as he becomes more riled up. Grunting, the alter ego slams his fist into the ground, forcing some of the electricity to disperse. "KO doesn't get to choose for me anymore!"

Carol frowns and gingerly reaches a hand towards her son. "Please, peanut. You can't keep doing this. Look what you've done to the plaza." She says in a soft tone. As she places her hand on TKO's shoulder, she jerks it back. Electricity from his aura had jumped to her hands, making them burn.

TKO glares at his mother, watching as she cradles her hand close to her chest. Frustrated, the alter ego slams his foot down, causing a small burst of energy to form. "I don't care! You made me do this!" He yells, bristling with anger. "I didn't want to destroy the plaza! I just wanted to leave, but you tried to stop me! I-"

Suddenly, TKO tenses and looks down. A pair of light-green hands were wrapped around his chest. His aura instantly disappears with how taken aback he was. "Huh-?" He says aloud to himself in confusion.

"You are loved, and appreciated!" Dendy says, tightening her hold on TKO. Her eyes were tightly shut as she hugged TKO from behind. The alter ego begins to try and pry Dendy off of him, only for Carol to grab his arm. He turns around, only to see Carol hugging his arm, both giving him parental affection and restraining him.

"You're loved and appreciated, peanut!" The worried mother cries, holding tightly to her son's arm for dear life. Carol looks over to Dendy, who nods subtly. The two begin to chant their affectionate mantra, hugging TKO tightly.

The alter ego squirms, trying to escape from their grip. He begins to feel a pulling sensation at the back of his head, causing him to cry out. Against his will, previously built up tears begin to prick his eyes. His plan was coming apart around him, and he had nothing he could do. "No!" He shouts, voice breaking. The tears which were previously stinging his eyes were now building up once again, accompanied by a sense of impending dread tightening his chest. It couldn't end like this. "I can't go back! Don't make me go back,  _please_ !"

Carol tenses at the tone in her son's voice looking to his expression in with disk-sized eyes. She had heard that tone many times before; when KO was younger and in a tantrum, or whenever a battle with Boxman's robots had gone sour. The hurt tone in her son's voice was one that she never wanted to hear. Frowning, Carol slowly releases her grip on TKO's arm, moving over so she was in front of him. She rests her hands on her son's shoulders, making him look down at the pavement.

Dendy releases her grip from TKO's midsection and backs away, leaving the mother and son with enough room to breathe. Pursing her lips, the kappa begins to watch the scene unfold. Previously, she hadn't known TKO to know other emotions. From all of her research, she knew that the alter ego was created from KO's anger and powerlessness. As such, he had very frequently expressed those negative emotions in the form of violence and a disregard to the people and things around him.

But to see him in tears was jarring to Dendy. As she watches the emotional display in front of her, she begins to take mental notes about TKO. Although he was the embodiment of KO's anger and frustration, it seemed, at least to Dendy, as though TKO had grown past everyone's expectations and had developed as a person. Maybe the time spent with KO had improved him? But if that were the case, why was he so against giving up power with KO?

As Dendy thinks to herself about how much of her information on TKO was based on face value, Carol moves to comfort her son. Gently, the mother tilts TKO's head up, forcing him to look at her. Carol's mouth pulls into a thin line as she notices red eyes and running eyeliner. With a sniff and a disgruntled huff, TKO hastily wipes his tears away, only succeeding in further smudging his makeup. "Come on, peanut. You can talk to me. What's got you so worked up, hun?"

TKO doesn't initially reply, his eyes darting everywhere except for his mother's face. Eventually, though, he does speak. Although, it wasn't exactly what Carol had expected, "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He yells, still rubbing at his eyes. "Why do you even care, huh? This is KO's world, and I'm just living in it! No one here actually cares.  _KO_ doesn't even care!"

"I care because I'm your mother," Carol replies with a half-smile. The mother slowly pulls TKO into a hug, gently stroking his wild mane of hair. To her surprise, TKO doesn't pull away; instead, he sinks further into the hug, awkwardly standing still. "As for KO, it's ingrained in his DNA to have emotional connections to people. I'm sure he cares about you-"

"Then why did he lock me away in his subconscious, huh?" TKO asks, his voice muffled by the hug. Carol hears his breath subtly hitching and continues to gently stroke his hair to calm him. "If he cared, he wouldn't have shoved me out of the elevator and into the subconscious for  _weeks!_ He wouldn't have left me there with  _nothing!_ I was alone in the dark with nothing to do, and no one to talk to!"

Carol sighs softly. It seemed to her that what went on within KO's head was much more serious than she had originally suspected. Her son had always been a radiant beam of sunshine, especially whilst growing up. Or perhaps, he wasn't. If TKO was the embodiment of her son's anger and weakness, then that had to be part of himself that he tried to hide away. It seemed to Carol that the happy-go-lucky son she had come to know so well was just a version of him that he wanted other people to see. 

Before Carol can respond, she hears a rustling from the woods. Turning slightly, she notices Enid and Rad. The alien had scratches and cuts all over his body and was using his power to levitate rather than walk. Enid looks to Carol, and then her son, whose face was still buried into her shoulder. She smiles and lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh hey, KO's back. Geez, dude, I thought you-"

Carol raises her arm and extends her index finger, quickly cutting Enid off. The ninja closes her mouth and purses her lips, looking to Rad with confusion in her eyes. The alien shrugs, before sitting on the grass. Enid sits next to him, looking to Mr. Gar and Dendy for any information about what had happened. Upon receiving no response, the ninja rests her head on her knees and watches Carol and who she assumed to be KO.

Turning back to her son, Carol continues to try and calm him down, "What were you two doing before that?" She asks. It seemed as though KO wasn't as open about his thoughts and feelings as she had expected. If she managed to get  _TKO_ of all people to be more open, perhaps she could learn more about her son and the struggles he faced. 

TKO quietly sniffles and breaks the hug with his mother. The alter ego wipes his face, fed up with the amount of makeup which was smeared on it. He hears a soft gasp. Looking out of the corner of his eye, TKO notices Enid staring at him and his horrible looking makeup. He scoffs, "Can I get this off of my face first?" He asks, the makeup beginning to irritate his skin. 

Carol nods with a soft smile and stands up. She begins to walk towards the bodega, with TKO in tow. Dendy quickly follows after the two, the kappa watching the alter ego and taking mental notes. Mr. Gar, Rad, and Enid each share a look with one another, before following the three into the bodega.

Inside, TKO was wiping his face with a paper towel. The alter ego lets out a disgruntled grumble as he wipes the running eyeliner off of his face. After a few moments, the makeup was off of his face. Turning back to face his mother and fellow acquaintances, the alter ego begins to levitate in the air. He leans back and crosses one leg over the other whilst floating back and forth, looking far more relaxed and arrogant than he did in Carol's arms. Then, he begins to explain.

"It was that day when you left KO home alone," TKO begins in an apathetic drawl, glancing over at Carol out of the corner of his eye. He watches for her reaction, and then continues, "He didn't have anything to do, and came into our mindscape. I have a house there that he made me- it's pretty cool. But anyway, I convinced him to trade places with me. He'd stay inside and play videos game, and I'd be on the outside. Once I got out though, I decided to have fun  _my _ way."

Enid rolls her eyes, sitting on the checkout counter. "Yeah, you probably trashed the house." She says snidely, looking at the floating boy with a deadpan expression.

Instead of rebutting her, TKO points a finger in her direction without looking at her, "I was just having fun! It's what we deserve as heroes. But he got all mad at me for "breaking the rules" and "destroying the house" or whatever. Then he left and cleaned up. I didn't think it was any big deal, so I went back to playing videos game. He came back later, took me down to his subconscious, and shoved me out." As he finishes speaking, his face contorts into a distasteful sneer. It was clear that there were many negative emotions tied to the altercation within their head.

Carol pulls her lips into a thin line and stares at her son. She processes everything he had told her. Thinking back to that day, she realizes that had to be why she found KO cleaning when she came home. That also had to be the reason why there was a blank expression on his face during their dinner that night. "Well, TKO, why  _did_ you destroy the house?"

At that, TKO freezes in the air. After a few moments of awkward silence, the alter ego waves a hand dismissively, trying to play off Carol's concern, "Because.." He begins, before pausing. Frowning, the alter ego begins again, "Because, uh-"

"Due to recently gained information, I have come up with a hypothesis which may explain TKO's irrational behaviour," Interjects Dendy, her eyes hidden by the glare of the lights in the bodega. The kappa steps forwards and looks up at TKO, who was looking at her. His expression was a crude mix of curiosity, annoyance, and pure bloodlust, warning her that she was on thin ice. Ignoring the look in his eye, Dendy begins her theory, "Is it because you cannot stop?" 

TKO flails his arms around, an alarmed expression on his face. It was clear to the residents of the plaza that he was trying to save face, "Huh-? What? No! No way! I... I broke the rules because yours suck!" He shouts, extending a finger at Carol. Grumbling, TKO crosses his arms and looks away, "That one cookie rule you made was super dumb! So stop trying to analyze everything I do like I'm a lab rat, Science Baby!"

Instead of dropping the subject, Dendy continues. TKO's reaction was the proof she needed with her theory, "As everyone knows, I have been researching TKO with the help of KO himself. Through my various amounts of research, I have determined that-"

"Stop." Interjects TKO. His plea falls on deaf ears. 

"-TKO is a personified manifestation of KO's negative emotions such as his anger and powerlessness. As such-"

" _Stop_ ." He grumbles again.

"-I have discovered that these negative emotions are most likely the ones he feels the most often because he was created from them. Because of this, it's easy for him to rely on these emotions for support in times of uncertainty, or in times where it is easier to act upon them. Due to them being his default emotions, it may be difficult for him to try and experience different feelings outside of these negative attributes. As well-"

"Grrrrah!" TKO roars. He leaps to the floor, his purple aura wildly flying around him, "Enough! Your dumb theory is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong,  _wrong_ ! There doesn't gotta be a reason for everything I do, okay?! I broke the rules because they hold me back! I destroy things because they get in my way!"

Dendy sighs and looks to TKO with a blank expression. The kappa analyzes TKO's behaviour, taking mental notes all the while. It seemed, at least to her, that she had hit a nerve with the alter ego. Whether it be because she was right or because she was digging too far, the kappa didn't know. She had a sneaking suspicion it was the former but didn't want to speak up about it quite yet. 

"Don't you want to mend relations with KO?" Dendy asks, tilting her head. She frowns, "During the plaza resistance, you two worked quite well together. I think the first step to working your differences out is to sit down together and have a genuine discussion about what you want and don't want. Correct?"

TKO scoffs and crosses his arms, turning away from Dendy with a scowl, "Tch, as if that'll happen. Don't you realize that it won't work?" He asks, sneering, "KO and I are too different, and we want different things. The main thing he wants is to get rid of me, and the main thing I want is to fight! There isn't a discussion needed there! It's his dumb brain! He can make things appear and disappear whenever he wants, and I can't do anything to stop it!"

"Oh come on, you grump," Enid says suddenly, her eyes focused on her phone for the moment. The ninja was lounging on the counter, not giving the conversation the time of day. "KO cares about you a lot. If he didn't he wouldn't have made you a weird mind house or done other things for you. You can't just dismiss what he's done because he sent you to the subconscious. The way I see it, KO just... put you in time out for a bit because you trashed his house."

"Yeah, dude," Rad interjects. The alien bobs his head, agreeing with Enid. "You gotta at least try. You're  _really_ going to run away from this problem? Doesn't seem like the confrontational TKO I know."

TKO doesn't respond right away. Instead, he glares daggers at Rad for poking fun at his fighting nature. Upon seeing the alien sink back, a satisfied grin plasters itself onto TKO's face. Glancing around, the alter ego notices the pleading looks of the remaining plaza residents. Did they really have faith in him to work things out? No, no, of course not. TKO was nothing but a stubborn, bull-headed kid who was ready to battle. Of course, they wouldn't have faith in him. They most likely just wanted KO back. 

But the small, nagging voice of truth in the back of his head begins to whisper to him. If he could talk things out with KO, things could be better. If they worked things out, TKO could return to his home and have spaghetti again. He could have his guitar, and his punching bag back. That was oh so tempting for the alter ego. Although TKO was far from the voice of reason, he had to give it a go.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I'll go talk to him I guess." He says, sighing. "But it isn't for any of your sakes, got it?" With a grunt, he heads back towards the break area. Throwing open the door, the alter ego sits down on the couch cushion, lies back, and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking; "Rando, TKO crying is out of character you silly sausage. Check yourself." But I promise it's not. TKO has been shown crying three times within the show itself. The first was at the end of TKO, where KO bested him and slammed the cage door closed. The next was during the middle of TKO Rules. There was a split-second frame during the scene where TKO grabbed the construction equipment which showcased a drawing made by TKO himself. It showed TKO surrounded by darkness, pulling out his hair and crying with the words "I can't stop" (that also inspired some of my thinking throughout this chapter). The final time was at the end of TKO Rules, when he was shoved into the subconscious by KO. So yeah, I promise it's not ooc.   
Oh yeah, I also should mention that chapter three won't come out for a long time. At the time of posting it, I haven't completed writing. Sorry-


	3. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKO decides to talk to KO, who comes to a conclusion of his own.

Upon coming back to the mindscape, TKO realizes that he was in the subconscious. Shuddering to himself, the alter ego begins to wander around. Assuming KO had swapped TKO when he had taken over, the long-haired child bargained that KO was in the subconscious as well. At least that deduction narrowed down his search and made it easier for him. If KO was still in the mindscape, however, there would be no way to contact him until either KO's family or friends told him to talk. 

Silently wandering around the bleak and void-like subconscious, TKO soon comes across his grief-stricken destruction. He frowns as he walks along the craters on the ground, reminding him of the whirlwind of emotions he had felt on a loop. Scoffing, the alter ego stops and kicks the ground in a huff, his arms crossed. He truly had despised KO at one point during his confinement in the subconscious. He had felt the deep, powerful feeling of harming his other half. TKO wished to make KO pay for all he had done because he had isolated him from the rest of the world.

Yet, here he was weeks later, seeking KO out to speak with him positively. Or, at least, as positive as the embodiment of anger could attempt. His frown deepens as he kicks the ground again. TKO couldn't shake the feeling that he was setting himself up for complete and utter failure. KO was a ball of energy and compassion but was also too stubborn and disciplined. If what Enid said was true; if KO_ really _put him away as a form of "time out", there didn't appear to be much of a chance to change his mind.

Regardless of the doubt which built up in his mind, TKO found himself roaming around the subconscious in search of his other half. No matter how indifferent he had acted towards the advice given by his mother and KO's friends, there was a part of him who desperately desired to patch things with KO. Whether it was for personal gain or not, TKO couldn't place his finger on it. Of course he wanted to be free of the subconscious; to be able to play videos game in his house, and watch what KO was doing from his KO-Vision. 

Besides that, his time in his house with KO was the first time he had really felt like he mattered; that he belonged. KO had helped him find purpose while also giving him a chance to confront Shadowy Figure. Like Enid had said, it really did feel as though he and KO were on better terms. Even though TKO continued to act bullheaded and rash, it felt like KO had understood him and had begun to tolerate him more.

Why, then, did KO force him away? That was the one thing that the alter ego couldn't make sense of. He was simply having fun and enjoying the freedom he had. But TKO couldn't fathom why KO would practically throw him into the subconscious, and with such a cold expression on his face, too. Grunting, TKO runs a hand through his wild mane of hair and continues to walk. Maybe, on the off chance that this "talking it out" thing worked, TKO would be able to figure KO out more. Maybe he would be able to work out what got KO so angry and riled up that day. Maybe-

"TKO!" Shouts a voice nearly identical to his, albeit higher in pitch. Whirling around, TKO notices KO running towards him. To the alter's surprise, the hero had red, puffy eyes. Almost as though he had been tearing up. A look of confusion quickly finds its way to TKO's face at the expression on KO's. Before the alter ego can react, KO envelops him into a warm hug. "TKO I found you! I'm-"

Rather than replying, TKO quickly shoves KO off of him and backs up. A deep scowl was on his face, and his fists were sparking with purple electricity from the shock of the affectionate assault. The alter ego throws his hands onto his hips and glares at KO, willing the power away, "What the heck, KO?! Why did you hug me?!"

TKO watches as KO begins to twiddle his fingers, a nervous expression on his face. The alter ego rolls his eyes and scoffs, already fed up with the conversation. "W-Well, I, um, I..." KO begins, struggling to find the right words. Eventually, he inhales deeply, and speaks, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry! I was mad at you, a-and I thought sending you here would be good for you! B-But it w-wasn't and I-"

It was clear at this point that KO was crying, tears streaming down his face. Rolling his eyes, TKO awkwardly pats his other half's shoulder, waiting for him to compose himself. KO sniffles and furiously rubs at his eyes, trying desperately to calm down. Seeing his other half sobbing set an uncomfortable pit in TKO's stomach. At one point in time, he wanted to beat KO mercilessly for what he had done. But with KO in pitiful tears over everything, TKO felt himself becoming more guilt-ridden for his past thoughts towards his other half. Of course, he still held resentment towards KO for what he had done to him. But maybe, just_ maybe _, this was the beginning of something better.

"Cram it," The alter ego says more sharply than he had intended, silencing KO immediately. The hero sniffles and rubs his eyes more, but otherwise stays quiet. TKO rolls his eyes and sighs. It was clear that he was trying to find the words, too, "If you want to say something, just say it."

KO takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry for throwing you in here, TKO! I really thought that this would be good for you! B-But I saw the cookie and the tears and I realized that what happened wasn't fair!" He says, voice quivering. KO opens his eyes and looks to TKO, noticing his alter ego's features softening. Taking that as a sign of progress, KO continues, "It's just that... I've never had anyone else in my head before. Besides my inner monologue that is, but he has a weird thing for glorbs. I thought that I could make you feel more at home here, and you wouldn't attack anyone anymore, or hurt our mommy again..."

Grunting, TKO sits on the ground and lies on his back. KO slowly follows, so the two were sitting side by side and looking up at the vast space of the subconscious. "I have some things to say, too, I guess." He mumbles. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, the alter ego begins, "I'm only saying this stuff because Science Baby tried to read my mind, but I guess I did some dumb stuff too. I just wanted to have fun, and I'm always crammed in your head unless you need me, which isn't that often. Sure, you make stuff for me, but in the end, it's just stuff made from your head. None of it's real. I don't get to experience stuff you do, and it's so... annoying!"

KO and TKO glance at one another, with KO sporting a meek smile. The hero rests his arms under his head and continues to look at his alter ego, noticing the forlorn expression hidden behind TKO's eyes. Even if TKO didn't like to express himself and his emotions, even KO could pick up on the despairing look in his eye. Maybe this talk was what they both needed, after all, "Hey... TKO?" He inquires. His alter ego glances over at him, raising a brow in confusion. "I know that you probably really hate me and all but, can you forgive me? Please, please, please, please, _ pleaseeee? _"

TKO pauses, dropping his gaze from his other half in favour of looking at the subconscious. A serious expression was on the alter ego's face as he contemplated KO's words. Of course, he couldn't easily accept the apology due to the sheer amount of torment he had been put through. How could he? One of his most prominent attributes was his bullheaded and stubborn nature, and he was not one to give up a grudge easily. But looking at the puppy dog look in KO's eyes, TKO knew he would give in. But if he was going to give in, it was going to be on his terms. There were simply too many unresolved areas of conflict for the entire scenario to be swept under the rug.

Sighing, TKO looks back at KO, "I guess." He murmurs. KO gasps and sits up hurriedly, a bright grin on his face. The hero reaches in for a hug out of pure joy but is stopped and held back by TKO's arm outstretched, keeping distance between them. The alter ego had a dark expression on his face, "But don't expect me to act all buddy-buddy with you. Just because we had this talk doesn't mean that I'm going to forget this, got it? I just hate being stuck in the subconscious with nothing to do is all."

KO wilts and looks longingly into his alter ego's face. As per usual, there was a cold and reserved look in his eye, blocking off his emotions in favor of an apathetic approach. Sighing, KO turns and looks up at the subconscious. Clearly, their relationship was akin to walking on eggshells at the moment. Thinking back to the time they had spent playing videos game in TKO's house opened KO's eyes to how close they had gotten. But now, they seemed almost as distant as when TKO was first created.

Of course, they were better than when TKO actively tried to kill him every time he dropped in for a visit. But now seemed equally as bad for an entirely different reason. Racking his brain, KO begins to try and think up a solution to one of the many problems. A big issue between the two of them was trust. KO didn't trust TKO as much as he did before him trashing the house, and TKO most likely didn't trust KO to let him be himself. 

"TKO!" KO exclaims suddenly, slamming his fist down to his open palm. A startled expression was on his alter ego's face from the sheer volume of his shout. A grin was on KO's face. This was perfect! A great plan that had no flaws whatsoever. "I had a great idea! Do you want to spend tomorrow by yourself in the real world?"

Looking blankly at his counterpart, TKO blinks slowly. Did- did he hear KO correctly? No. Surely KO wasn't just... giving him freedom. Especially not after what had transpired the last time. That was silly. There was absolutely no way that those words had left KO's mouth. None whatsoever. Scoffing, TKO rolls his eyes and turns away, "Yeah right. Funny joke, KO. Here I thought you came to make amends, but now you're just pulling my leg!"

The hero waves his arms frantically, eyes wide in alarm at the implication behind TKO's words. "What? No, no! I really mean it, TKO! You can control my-_ our _ body tomorrow for the entire day! I'll watch from your house, but I won't step in at all unless you end up doing something really bad." He asserts, excitedly punching his fist, "Think of it as a test run!"

"Yeah, because the first three "test runs" went_ so _ well," The alter ego snaps in reply. The prospect of freedom was tempting, to say the least. Freedom was what he had yearned for from the very beginning of his cohesiveness. But to see it offered to him so freely without a fight? It was a concept foreign, yet welcoming to the alter ego. It wasn't reassuring that KO would be breathing down his neck 24/7, but it was definitely an improvement from being trapped within his own head. Running a hand through his hair, TKO turns to his counterpart, "Eh, whatever. I'll accept, but you won't randomly butt in, _ right _?"

"Right!"

"And if Voxmore attacks the plaza, I can beat the bolts out of the robots,_ right? _"

"Right!"

"And if that useless dweeb Rad or that wage slave Enid annoy me, I can punch them,_ right?" _

"Righ- hey, wait!"

Snickering to himself, TKO extends a hand for a handshake. KO reaches his hand out as well, apprehensive. Searching the alter ego's face, the hero sees no hint of true malice towards his friends. It was clear that TKO was merely making a joke- or at the very least, something that could be interpreted as one. Weakly smiling, KO takes TKO's and shakes it. A sly grin was on TKO's face as he shook his other half's hand, a sense of relief washing through him.

It seemed, at least for now, that "talking it out" actually worked. Going into it, TKO hadn't expected anything to work out for him. In fact, he was almost certain that he was going to end this conversation by being forced back into the subconscious. But now, he couldn't help but feel warm and tingly inside. It appeared as though things were taking a turn for the better, against all possible odds. 

"Okay then, scrub," TKO says, releasing his hand from KO's grasp. He crosses his arms and takes a look around the subconscious, his grin quickly becoming a distasteful grimace. "Can we get out of here now? This place blows."

KO nods excitedly and places his hands to his temples. Squeezing his eyes shut, the hero envisions the golden elevator descending from the mindscape. Opening his eyes, KO watches the elevator appear, its shiny doors slowly sliding open. Glancing at TKO, KO notices the alter ego glance skeptically in his direction. Before he can react, KO takes his hand and drags him into the elevator, the doors closing behind them. Pressing a button, the two feel the elevator begin to ascend. 

As the elevator rises, KO begins to clear his throat awkwardly, trying to think of a topic of conversation. The last time the two were in the elevator together led to a decision that KO regretted wholeheartedly. But now, the air in the elevator was thick with both tension and past mistakes. "Sooo... any ideas about what you're gonna do tomorrow?" He asks his counterpart, an innocent smile on his face. This was the perfect way to start a conversation up with TKO!

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, TKO shrugs. The freedom he was granted seemed like too much. There were too many options and too many things he could accomplish. So many, in fact, that it was difficult to think of things to do. The only thing he truly enjoyed doing was fighting, painting his nails, and practicing guitar. But all three of those things were easily accessible from the mindscape, "Dunno," He answers bluntly, staring at the doors to the elevator rather than his other half, "Might check out the arcade, I guess. I won't be able to leave the plaza, or else our mom would flip."

"O-Oh, okay!" The hero replies. With a weak smile, KO scratches his temple and turns to the buttons of the elevator. An awkward silence washes over the two, causing KO's small smile to fade. So much for that line of conversation. After a while, he speaks up again, "The arcade is really fun. Maybe you could ask Dendy to come with you-"

"No!" TKO snaps, his heated glare burning into KO's skull. His fists were tightly gripped, and his jaw was clenched. Timidly, KO turns to his other half feeling himself shrink under is fiery glare. Upon realizing how heated he was, TKO sighs and turns away, "Science Baby just thinks of me as a lab rat, KO; an experiment she can just test on whenever she wants. I still don't forgive herfor messing with me. She hung freedom in front of my face and then just... just... took it away!"

Instead of immediately responding, KO freezes. That's what the testing was, wasn't it? Both he and Dendy were teasing TKO with freedom like someone would tease a dog with a big, juicy steak. It wasn't really fair to TKO, was it? But they didn't know anything about him at the time, "But Dendy apologized!"

"She apologized to_ you _! Not me! She's a jerky, emotionless, butt-faced turd-head and I don't want to see her again! Got it!?" TKO snaps. Letting out a disgruntled huff, the alter ego turns his attention to the elevator doors, not bothering to give KO the time of day.

Puffing out his cheeks, KO turns to the golden elevator doors as they slowly pull open. Before he can say anything, TKO exits without so much as a glance behind him. Scurrying fretfully behind his alter ego, KO follows him to his house, long untouched since their last encounter. Without a word, TKO throws open the door and enters, slamming it shut in KO's face. Hesitantly, KO rests his hand on the doorknob, contemplating whether or not to open the door and follow TKO in. 

After a while, KO decides against opening the door. TKO needed some time on his own after all, "Okay, I'm going to go now, TKO! If you need anything, just call!" He shouts. Pausing for a moment, the hero waits for a reply. Upon hearing none, he frowns and disappears in a flash of blue light.

If KO had chosen to open the door though, he would have come across a sight he would have never expected. He would have seen TKO, wrapped entirely in blankets on his bed. KO would have seen TKO with his eyes closed, with large tears pricking at his eyes. Because for the first time in a_ long _ time, he was home.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, KO leaps back in alarm, his face quickly contorting into one of panic. Rad, Enid and Dendy were all watching him, their gazes locked onto him. Enid and Rad quickly tackle KO into a group hug, Dendy standing off to the side with a warm smile.

"KO, dude! What happened?" Asks Rad. The alien had scuffs all over his body and had bandages wrapped around his left arm. It was clear to KO that TKO had done a number on his friend. Regardless of his injuries, there was a relieved expression was on Rad's face, "You really scared the kittens, little dude."

"Sorry, Rad," KO says with a small sigh. Breaking the hug, KO lies back on the sofa, covering his face with his hands. A wave of regret runs through him, causing him to groan. "I really messed up, you guys. I thought if I pushed TKO away inside my brain, everything would be fine. But it wasn't. TKO is a part of me, and I tried to get rid of him."

"Well, at least you got control back," Enid says. The ninja sits on the arm of the sofa and looks down at her friend with a small smile. Reaching down, she ruffles his hair, "Right?"

KO tenses and sits up, looking at his friends with a sheepish expression. With a soft chuckle, he rubs the back of his neck, "Er, about that... I_ may _ have let him go from the subconscious and _ maybe _ let him have tomorrow in control..?"

In unison, both Rad and Enid's eyes pop out of their skulls. The two bodega workers exchange looks at one another, before drawing their attention to the youngest worker. 

"What?! KO, that's crazy!" Enid exclaims. The cashier sighs and raises a hand to her temple, her eyes narrowed. A deep frown pulls at the corners of her mouth as she looks back towards the door of the break area, understandably upset. "Every time TKO has been out, he's destroyed the plaza! Every time, we've had to fight him!"

KO grips the edge of the sofa and looks away, his cheeks puffing out, "Then why don't you just.. stop fighting him?" He asks in a squeaky tone.

Hearing the tone of KO's voice, Enid wilts. She couldn't say no to him, no matter how hard she tried. Rolling her eyes, she ruffles KO's hair, "Alright, Brushhead. I trust you. After all, we attacked him first. It was a reflex I guess." She says, flashing a cool smile. Standing up, Enid walks to the door and opens it. Before she leaves, she turns to KO, "Glad to have you back, though."

With that, Enid leaves. Rad ruffles his little buddy's hair as well, before following after his co-worker. This left KO alone with Dendy, with KO jumping off of the sofa with a grin.

"You trust me, right Dend?" KO asks his friend. He tilts his head slightly, an innocent look in his eye. "I know he'll be good, and he might become super good friends with everyone and..!-"

"I trust you, KO," Dendy says, cutting her friend off. Adjusting her glasses, she begins to walk towards the door. KO follows her, wanting to finally leave the break room, "However, I.. I am.. afraid... TKO destroyed my lab last time we met, but I know that was my fault for pushing you both to the limit. I have seen him at his most vulnerable point today, however... I cannot help but feel worried."

KO stops walking and pulls Dendy into a warm hug. "Aweeee Dendy, it's okay to be afraid! I promise you personally that you won't have to worry about TKO hurting you or breaking your things! As your bestest friend, you have my word!"

As they hug, Dendy smiles, a light pink dusting her cheeks. Right. She didn't have anything to worry about. KO was her friend, and she believed in him! Breaking the hug, the two exit the break room. 

Once they leave the room, Carol envelops her son into a tight hug. "Ohh, my child! Are you okay, Peanut?" She asks, holding him out so she could make sure he wasn't hurt.

The hero giggles, glancing at his mom, "I'm okay, mommy!" He exclaims. Then, he yawns, "I'm a bit sleepy though. The subconscious takes a lot of energy, n' stuff..."

"Alright, KO. After work ends tonight, you need to have dinner and go to sleep." Carol states lovingly. "I'll have to get back to the dojo now, but I'll come by once work ends. Love you, sweetie!"

The mother plants a kiss on her son's cheek and sets him down. There was that word again. Subconscious. The very word dug at Carol, urging her to ask KO about it. She had so many questions about what went on within KO's head, but how would she be able to pick her 6-11-year-old son's brain about something like that? That was the main question that plagued Carol's mind as she exited the bodega and headed back to her place of business. 

* * *

That evening during dinner, KO explained to his mother about the plan for TKO tomorrow. At first, Carol was hesitant. When TKO was out for minutes, it ended with the plaza being destroyed. But now he was getting an entire day? It wasn't that she didn't trust TKO or KO, but she was wary. Soon, however, KO manages to convince his mother that everything would be alright. 

Maybe a day out was what TKO needed? Every time he was released in the past, he always seemed so angry? Maybe with a day out, he could get a handle on his feelings? Maybe take a yoga class at the community college, or help Rad and Enid fight the Boxmore robots? That seemed to be just the thing TKO needed, especially with his surprising breakdown earlier in the day. 

Rubbing her temples, the concerned mother walks to the living room and lies down, putting her feet up. She had to have faith in her son. If she didn't, what kind of mother would she be? KO was her love and pride and joy, and she trusted him with so much responsibility. It was clear to Carol that TKO wasn't set on destroying everyone and everything. He was just... misguided. If KO believed giving him freedom was the way to do that, she would stand by him. 

Smiling to herself, Carol turns on the television and switches it to a movie. KO jumps up onto the couch and sits in front of his mother's legs. Looking at him, she knew everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw geez, sorry for taking so long with posting! I had the internet go down for a week, and then Grammarly kept crashing. I managed to finish the chapter though.


End file.
